warrobotsfandomcom-20200223-history
Planned Content
Disclaimer This page sometimes consists of controversial information. Please do NOT consider it to be the final or an official statement. The purpose of this page is to collect all the more or less trustworthy information on this wiki and to stop the spreading of misinformation and ungrounded rumors. Source of this information would be from the Test Server; Pixonic press releases; Pixonic representatives, insiders' information and Pixonic's website. Please take notice: NO SUGGESTIONS ARE ALLOWED HERE. Only developed or developing stuff can be posted here, with a probability of being introduced into the game. No past and rejected test server contents are allowed. If you want to make a suggestion for this wiki, go to User Ideas. We try to keep ungrounded rumors out of this page, so if you are going to edit it, do NOT put your opinions or superstitions here. Downloads for the Test Server can be found here. Robots Bolt: According to Pixonic, a new small and fast robot called Bolt will be released soon (probably in the next update). It will have the Dash ability. However, there seems to be a lack of information about it and it isn’t on the Test Server. Equipment Blaze (Light Ember) - currently being tested Compact flamethrower that burns targets with a high-temperature mixture, ignoring both energy and physical shields. As any flamethrower, it's effective mostly against slow target at close range. Level 8 statistics: *Hardpoint type: Light *Damage type: Energy & Splash *Damage: 160 per liter *Clip size: 300 liters *Rate of fire: 30 liters/sec *Reload: 3 seconds Marquess (Light Dragoon) - currently being tested Automatic energy weapon, perfect for firefights at medium distances. Possesses high accuracy and reloads while firing. Level 8 statistics: *Hardpoint type: Light *Damage type: Energy *Damage: 3,000 per charge *Clip size: 4 charges *Rate of fire: 1 charge/sec *Reload: 3 seconds per charge Calamity (Heavy Spark/Scourge) - currently being tested Extremely powerful energy weapon, disintegrating enemies with a flow of high energy particles. Its power grows as the distance decreases, leaving no chance for those who get too close. Level 8 statistics: *Hardpoint type: Heavy *Damage type: Energy *Damage: 486 per charge (at 400 meters) *Clip size: 100 charges *Rate of fire: 10 charge/sec *Reload: 5 seconds *Extra: Lock-on required Maps N/A Game Modes N/A Other (Technicalities, Stats, Etc.) Modules *Quantum Radar: Quantum Radar allows you to ignore your enemy’s stealth and other cloaking system for the duration. *Frequency Changer: Frequency Changer is a module that allows you to create a zone in which you can’t be targeted or target enemies outside the zone. Robot/Equipment Balancing N/A Miscellaneous Content *Weapons: **N/A *Robots: **Stalker Redesign (was tested) **Vityaz Redesign (was tested) **Rhino Redesign (was tested) *Other **N/A (Note: This page is updated frequently. Please, take all the information with a grain of salt as some are supported by speculation. All details are highly experimental and may be cancelled or scrapped by Pixonic at any time without notice.) Category:Game and Wiki News